Abecedário de Recordações
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Cada letra tinha uma palavra. Cada palavra tinha um significado. E cada significado, uma recordação. – LxNear – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA JANAO Q.


**_Summary:_**_ Cada letra tinha uma palavra. Cada palavra tinha um significado. E cada significado, uma recordação. – LxNear – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA JANAO Q. _

**Presente para minha amiga Jana;**

**Betada por Ms. Cookie;**

**Resposta ao desafio do ABC proposto por Hiei-an-Shino;**

* * *

**Abecedário de Recordações**

**A é para Admiração.**

Começou com simples admiração. Todos os dias, esforçava-se para ser o primeiro, o melhor, digno de ser seu sucessor. Todos os dias, estudava e estudava, apenas com o intuito de impressioná-lo e conseguir um pouco do seu apreço e da sua admiração. Começou com uma simples conversa e terminou com um brilho no olhar.

"Você está indo muito bem. Suas notas são exemplares e o seu raciocínio lógico me faz crer que está no caminho certo para se tornar meu sucessor. Continue assim, Near." A voz modificada no computador dizia.

"Certo, L. Eu vou me esforçar." Ele respondeu, sem deixar transparecer o que realmente sentia. Ninguém reparou que, no fundo daqueles olhos negros, havia um brilho. Admiração e apreço por aquele que era o seu ídolo. L.

**B é para Brinquedos.**

Desde sempre, os brinquedos eram sua única companhia. Peças de quebra-cabeças, dados, palitos de fósforo, patinhos de borracha, bonecos. Qualquer coisa que pudesse segurar entre os dedos se fazia presente. L nunca havia gostado de brinquedos, mas parecia gostar muito de admirar Near quando este segurava algo nas mãos. Havia um brilho especial em seus olhos – uma espécie de magia, ele pensava – que o prendia.

Naqueles momentos, L apenas o observava. Adorava dar um novo brinquedo a Near, apenas para ver seu olhar quase infantil.

**C é para Curiosidade.**

Os dois tinham isso em comum. A curiosidade para descobrir aquilo que lhes impunham. Fosse um caso ou um simples desafio. A curiosidade sempre estava presente na rotina dos dois, mesmo que estivessem distantes.

Near tinha curiosidade para ver o rosto de L; L tinha curiosidade para ver a reação de Near. Dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato, mas, no caso dos dois, não matou a ninguém. L e Near achavam a curiosidade algo muito bom. Uma aptidão necessária para um detetive.

**D é para Doces.**

Near nunca fora fã de doces. Não compreendia a paixão do detetive pelo excesso de glicose contido em cada pedaço de bolo ou taça de sorvete da qual desfrutava. O único doce que às vezes gostava de comer era o chocolate. O meio amargo, particularmente.

Porque era um sabor diferente, requintado. Diferente dos chocolates ao leite que Mello tanto gostava. Era o sabor que sentia em sua boca quando L estava por perto. Era doce, mas havia amargura. Algo que Near não compreendia muito bem.

**E é para Enigmas.**

Para Near, L era como um enigma a ser desvendado. O detetive quase nunca aparecia, mas sempre que Near o via, sentia nele aquela atmosfera enigmática, como se ele escondesse o maior dos tesouros. Julgava-se capaz de desvendá-lo com o tempo, mas não naquele instante.

L também via o albino como um enigma. Um quebra-cabeças totalmente branco, no qual as peças se encaixavam lentamente. Near nunca notou, mas L era ótimo para desvendar enigmas apenas com o olhar.

**F é para Fantasias. **

Cada um deles tinha o próprio mundo, onde suas fantasias eram reais. Near, mais do que L. Em seu mundo branco, ninguém era capaz de incomodá-lo e podia montar, em paz, todos os quebra-cabeças que desejasse. Mas havia alguém que possuía a chave para essa realidade e a distorcia, criando um mundo completamente desconhecido para o albino.

Nesse mundo, L era mais do que um detetive. Era alguém que permanecia ao lado dele, não o abandonado sob nenhuma circunstância.

Para L, suas fantasias particulares se passavam em um mundo de doces. Nesse mundo, apenas uma pessoa era capaz de chamar sua atenção. Mas ela talvez não notasse. Near era um pouco lento.

**G é para Granizos. **

Em dias como esse, Near costumava sair de dentro da Wammy's e observar os granizos do telhado. Gostava do barulho das pedras batendo contra o telhado da instituição e, principalmente, do modo como as pedras atingiam o chão e derretiam gradativamente.

Nesses dias, quando L estava por lá, ficava por mais tempo. Esse talvez fosse o principal motivo para que gostasse de chuvas assim. L sempre assistia à chuva de granizos com ele.

H é para Heroísmo.

Se perguntassem a Near se ele possuía um herói, ele responderia que sim, que possuía um herói. Não era um herói mascarado como Batman e nem mesmo um super robô como Optimus Prime, mas um humano comum. Diria que seu herói era L, o grande detetive capaz de desvendar qualquer caso com seus atos de heroísmo que nem sempre eram de conhecimento público.

Para L, heróis eram coisas existentes somente na ficção, mas se lhe perguntassem, diria que tinha um herói. Um certo menino que foi capaz de tirá-lo do tédio.

**I é para Incertezas.**

A incerteza nunca havia estado presente em suas vidas até que cruzassem caminhos. Para L, mas principalmente para Near, aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Near não compreendia porque sentia seu coração bater mais depressa quando L estava por perto e nem porque o sangue se concentrava nas maçãs do rosto quando ele o elogiava.

L não tinha cem por cento de certeza do significado daquilo, mas desconfiava que seus devaneios e o fato de Near aparecer em seus pensamentos quando menos esperava, só podiam significar duas coisas: estava enlouquecendo ou estava apaixonado. O primeiro significado parecia mais válido.

**J é para Jogos.**

Eles gostavam de jogos, principalmente os mais perigosos. Near gostava de provocar as pessoas ao seu redor, considerava isso um jogo muito divertido. Costumava jogá-lo com Mello e os resultados variavam desde hematomas até pequenos sangramentos.

L também gostava de jogos. Em geral, todos os casos para ele eram como jogos. No entanto, seu jogo favorito era um que jogava apenas com Near. Um jogo criado por eles que ninguém mais conhecia.

**K é para Kira.**

De todas as coisas, essa era a que Near mais odiava. Por culpa de Kira, L não ficava mais com ele. Era um caso que lhe tomava todo o tempo e, por conta disso, havia viajado para o Japão. Agora Near ficava sozinho novamente, mas foi também por causa de Kira que ganhou um presente de L: um beijo.

**L é para Lawliet.**

"L Lawliet." Ele disse, antes de começar a caminhar. Near era esperto o suficiente para compreender o significado daquilo, mas seu raciocínio lógico não era tamanho para explicar os motivos de ele ter-lhe dito seu próprio nome.

Apenas mais tarde, ele descobriria o motivo daquilo. Apenas tarde demais.

**M é para Mudanças.**

Era tudo estranho, estranhamente vazio sem a presença de L ali. Nos primeiros dias, pareceu-lhe algo comum; ele voltaria ao fim de semana, Near pensava. Mas ele não voltou. Nem no fim de semana, nem no fim do mês. Aquela era uma fase de mudanças na vida de Near. Uma fase sem L.

Para L, aquela era uma fase perigosa. Um jogo um pouco mais ousado do que costumava jogar, porém igualmente divertido. Sentia falta de Near, mas aquilo fazia parte do jogo. Eram preciso mudanças para continuar, mesmo que estas fossem dolorosas. Não podia arriscar a vida de Near. Não a dele.

**N é para Nate River.**

Para Near, não significava nada além de um nome. Um nome que há muito havia sido esquecido por ele, quando entrou na Wammy's House. Agora era Near, nada mais do que Near e, para Near, Nate River estava morto.

Para L, Nate estava muito vivo. Ele vivia dentro do brilho acinzentado dos olhos de Near, apenas esperando o momento certo para sair. A única vez em que seu nome realmente parecia importante, era quando L o chamava. _Nate, Nate, Nate._ Esse nome passou a assombrá-lo com a ausência de L.

**O é para Ódio.**

Ódio, o primeiro sentimento que Near foi capaz de distinguir com clareza; um resquício do que lhe havia sobrado por ter revivido Nate. Ódio de Kira, de Roger, mas, principalmente de L.

"L está morto." Roger disse.

_L está morto._

_L es... tá... mo... r... to..._

Essas palavras ecoaram em sua mente como se ela fosse nada mais que um espaço vazio. _Ódio._ Mello era capaz de demonstrar esse sentimento com mais clareza, ele sabia. No entanto, a violência com que montava e desmontava o quebra-cabeças deixava claro quem tinha mais ódio ali. Near iria levar Kira para a forca, não importava o preço disso.

**P é para Prestígio.**

Em tudo o que fazia, Near era prestigiado. Desde suas impecáveis montagens até os planos mais complexos para aproximar-se da identidade de Kira. Entretanto, nada disso importava a Near. O único prestígio que queria, não poderia ter. O de L.

E também havia Mello. Sabia que jamais receberia o prestígio dele, mas era o suficiente que pudessem competir; aquilo o fazia sentir a necessidade de vencer; ser o primeiro lugar.

Ser prestigiado de nada valia, se L não estivesse ali.

**Q é para Questionamentos.**

Às vezes, Near se questionava a respeito da morte do L. Pensava, de maneira frívola, que talvez pudesse ter evitado isso se tivesse trabalhado com ele. Mas, claro, isso não aconteceria; não estava à altura de L naquela época – talvez nem agora estivesse. Pelo menos não sozinho.

Near precisava da ajuda de Mello para montar esse quebra-cabeças e destruir Kira para sempre. E, se fosse preciso, o usaria como mais uma peça. Near gostava de Mello, mas ele nada era se comparado a L. E iria fazer tudo por L. Tudo.

**R é para Recordações.**

Poucas vezes, após a morte de L, Near foi capaz de encarar os brinquedos que o detetive havia lhe dado, principalmente _aquele_ quebra-cabeças. Não havia nada de especial nele, eram apenas peças brancas aglomeradas que, ao final de montagem, tinham um L no canto superior esquerdo. No entanto, aquilo tudo lhe trazia recordações.

Recordava-se de como o detetive adorava observá-lo montando e passava horas e horas fazendo isso, enquanto empilhava uma dúzia de cubos de açúcar dentro do chá ou então bolas de sorvete na taça _(Baunilha, morango e chocolate, sempre nessa ordem)_.

Recordar doía, mas também era bom. Ajudava Near a reavivar seu desejo de vingança mais e mais.

Near jamais deixaria a memória de L morrer.

**S é para Sentimentos.**

Por causa de L, Near havia sido capaz de compreender o significado dos sentimentos. Admiração foi o primeiro. Depois vieram tantos outros que não caberia a ele explicar. Os principais andavam de mãos dadas: o amor e o ódio. Mas tudo o que Near deixava transparecer era uma indiferença quase palpável.

Ninguém além de L era capaz de enxergar os sentimentos do garoto, mas eles estavam ali, presos dentro de uma cúpula talvez mais profunda do que a cúpula de Nate River, há muito já esquecida. Às vezes, eles tentavam sair, mas eram sempre falhos. Vazavam na forma da indiferença vil e sensata, a marca registrada de Near, mesmo que ele não se esforçasse para isso.

Às vezes, quando se recordava, sentia os olhos umedecerem. Aquele era um sentimento que Near ainda estava conhecendo. Saudade.

**T é para Tédio.**

Sem a presença de L, os jogos não eram tão divertidos quanto antes. Nem mesmo o caso Kira parecia digno se L não estivesse ali para elogiá-lo. Era tudo muito _efêmero_ sem a presença do detetive. Near sentia-se vazio, talvez mais do que antes.

Sentia-se entediado, não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, mas mesmo assim continuava. Porque o tédio não era maior que a sede de vingança que tinha. Levaria Kira ao corredor da morte, fosse para matar seu tédio ou para vingar L.

**U é para Utopia.**

Near julgava-se capaz de fazer tudo o que quisesse, desde que isso estivesse dentro do campo da realidade. Podia montar até mesmo um prédio de legos ou um imenso castelo de cartas, mas jamais seria capaz de trazer L de volta. Quando pensava nisso, sentia-se incapaz de seguir em frente.

L era tudo para Near.

Seu herói; a pessoa que admirava; seu espelho; a pessoa que amava; _tudo._

L era utopia. Algo inalcançável para Near naquele instante e talvez para todo o sempre.

**V é para Vingança¹.**

_Vingança._

Era esse o sentimento responsável por movê-lo até ali. O sentimento responsável por fazer que se arriscasse a ponto de sair de seu esconderijo. Para Near não importava se era pelo bem do mundo ou pela justiça. Kira era um assassino e merecia morrer. Por ter matado todas as pessoas que matou.

_Por ter matado L._

Principalmente por ter matado L.

Near era justo, acreditava naquilo que era certo, mas o principal motivo era sua vingança pessoal, ele sabia disso e não se importava. Era vingança e nada mais. E aquilo era doce. Tão doce quanto veneno.

**W é para Wammy's House.**

Wammy's House, o seu lar, o lugar onde mais havia ficado na presença dele. De L. Se alguém lhe perguntasse a respeito, Near diria que era um local agradável, com pessoas agradáveis e um ambiente agradável. Ninguém o incomodava e ele não incomodava ninguém.

E foi ali que teve a oportunidade de saber sobre L e conhecê-lo. Near não podia dizer que tinha amigos, mas havia pessoas as quais ele considerava. Como Mello ou Matt. Não era nenhuma proximidade afetiva, mas era o mais próximo de uma amizade depois de L.

A Wammy's House era o primeiro lar do qual Near conseguia se lembrar. O único lugar o qual ele poderia chamar assim, mesmo depois da morte de L.

**X é para Xadrez.**

A vida para Near se resumia a um simples tabuleiro de xadrez, até mesmo antes da morte de L. As pessoas eram como peças, as quais ele podia manipular facilmente. Entretanto, não conseguia ver nesse tabuleiro, L. Ele não se encaixava em nenhuma das posições, assim como ele próprio.

L era o jogador.

Mas, como jogador, L havia falhado; feito uma jogada errada. Essa jogada lhe custou a vida, mas permitiu a Near continuar no jogo. O albino não desperdiçou chance dada por seu mentor e usou cada uma das peças deixadas por ele com uma lógica impecável.

Near era um ótimo jogador de xadrez.

**Y é para Yagami Light.**

Para Near, ele nada mais era do que um mau perdedor. Por conta de L, Near viu-se capaz de descobrir que ele era Kira. Talvez se tivesse sido um pouco mais paciente, pudesse ter escapado com vida. Não, claro que não. Near jamais permitiria que ele escapasse dali depois de tudo o que fez.

Não era só por L, mas por Mello, Matt e todas as outras vítimas também. Yagami Light havia sido capaz de matar a todos eles por um sonho infantil. Por querer brincar de ser Deus. Near não acreditava em nada disso, não acreditava em sonhos. Light, para ele, era apenas um brinquedo quebrado. Algo que não tinha mais uso.

Presenciar o Shinigami Ryuk matá-lo foi patético.

Yagami Light era patético. E por ser assim, mereceu aquele fim tão ridículo quanto ele, era o que Near pensava.

**Z é para Zelo.**

Near nunca notou.

Ele era cético demais para notar, mas _ele_ pensava que era melhor assim. Conseguia pensar nas reações do menino; muito melhores que as suas, com certeza. Near era calmo e talvez até mais racional que ele. Não pendia para o lado emocional e, quando o fazia, sabia muito bem como controlar as suas emoções. O modo como ele analisava e separava as coisas era muito mais frívolo e lógico. Near seria capaz de compreender.

Provavelmente ele arranjaria alguma explicação para isso, _ele_ tinha certeza disso.

E apesar de Near nunca tê-lo notado, L sempre estava ali, zelando por ele. Por seu sucessor, a pessoa que havia amado.

L sempre zelaria por Near, mesmo depois de sua morte.

**X**

¹_É um trocadilho infame com o filme "V de Vingança"._

**N/A:**

Sim, eu consegui fazer essa fic apesar de todos os contratempos! Sim, ela é um presente para o meu amro mais lindo de todos que está comemorando mais uma primavera hoje!

Eu nem sei se você curte LNear, amro, mas a Ray disse que sim, então, se você não gostar, brigue com ela depois LOL

Agradecimentos especiais à Ms. Cookie por betar, mesmo que ela não goste do Near! (Te amo, titia!)

Quero agradecer também minha vovó **_Haru_** (Tá bem destacado pra você? 8D) por ter me ajudado com a letra W. Sim, a sugestão foi dela, exclusivamente dela e eu jamais conseguiria pensar nisso....- força os olhos pra entender o garrancho no papel -...ah! e eu jamais conseguiria pensar nisso sem a ajuda dela. Valeu mesmo, vovó!

Também agradeço à Hee-chan, minha alma gêmea, por ter tido essa idéia brilhante. Te amo, amor!

Espero que você goste da fic, Jana, está simplezinha, mas foi de coração!

Te amo e feliz aniversário!

**_Reviews e críticas são sempre bem vindos desde que sejam construtivos._**


End file.
